<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's in a Name? by Watashi_wa_Okami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938612">What's in a Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_wa_Okami/pseuds/Watashi_wa_Okami'>Watashi_wa_Okami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots no one asked for [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Creating an Important Day, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Name Changes, No Angst, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Precious, Short &amp; Sweet, Shouyou Sensei is the Best, Something Nice, This Is Why We CAN Have Nice Things, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, we love these two, what's in a name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_wa_Okami/pseuds/Watashi_wa_Okami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Katsura and Takasugi, before anyone else, there was just a Corpse-Eating Demon and his Sensei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki &amp; Yoshida Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots no one asked for [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The official trailer for the movie released oN GINTOKI'S BIRTHDAY. I love that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The concept of birthdays was one Gintoki took some time to grasp. It seemed like a waste of time, and it wasn’t like he had a family to celebrate it with. Shouyou held the same sentiments.</p><p>It came to him much like his name.</p><p>Shouyou and Gintoki traveled by themselves for quite some time. They were content in calling each other whatever. Shouyou had taken to calling Gintoki ‘Gin’ for obvious reasons. Gin, in his sparse vocabulary, stuck to ‘Sensei.’</p><p>It wasn’t until they picked up some more kids that they had realized how ill-prepared they were for modern society. And while Shouyou just needed a bit of a refresher (just best to be polite,) Gin was a whole different case. He couldn’t really talk, and anything he said made him stand out, being words used around corpses and battles. He was less than adept at social cues, he was always carrying a sword (a nonnegotiable trait,) and all his features pointed to being a ghost or a demon. The people around never failed to mention that.</p><p>And yet, Gin had always refused to change. He didn't care about the names and attempts at ending his sorry existence. He felt nothing, no anger nor sadness. He was empty before sensei. But then he witnessed Shouyou deal with the backlash in a controlled anger.</p><p>They called him a demon and, as Shouyou had defended him, they claimed Shouyou <em>too </em>must be a demon. Or something worse. It hadn't bothered Shouyou, he still smiled, scolded the man and assured Gin was not a demon, yet he still apologized in the young boy's stead. </p><p>Gin decided he did not like seeing Shouyou get upset, and he hated the idea of anyone calling his amazing Sensei a demon because of <em>him</em> (because it had been his fault, right?)</p><p>It was a slow process that turned Gin into a dry-humored and bad-mouthed youth, but it was better than Shouyou thought it was going to be.</p><p>The moment Gin had seen Shouyou approve of him, he stuck to that persona like glue and stopped forcing any sort of change. After all, he wouldn’t change for anyone other than his Sensei.</p><p>It wasn’t until they got more permanent followers that they started asking more questions. But few would go to Gin himself, they would wait for the boy to fall asleep before whispering to each other.</p><p>“How old is he?”</p><p>“Where’s he from?”</p><p>“What’s his family name?”</p><p>The questions poured yet Gin never twitched. But they were foolish to think he never listened.</p><p>It was late one night and Gin, like he often does, knocks on Shouyou’s door. Shouyou opens it with a smile and the candle is already lit. Gin enters and sits across from his sensei as they often do.</p><p>He twitches, quiet and unsure, a state only Shouyou had been privy to. Clearly vulnerable and out of his element, but then he breathes and he’s simply Gin.</p><p>“Sensei, can I have your family name?”</p><p>Shoyou was not expecting <em> that</em>. But Gin seems so hopeful and happy even if he isn’t aware of what he’s asking: <em> adopt me? </em>Such a concept was lost on him, he just wanted a family name, and his Sensei was the only family he needed.</p><p>Shoyou wanted to say yes. <em>Yoshida</em><em> Gin</em>, he could picture it.</p><p>Yet it didn’t quite click.</p><p>And how dangerous would it be, for Gin to carry his name? The past would eventually catch up to him, he was more than aware of that. And he couldn’t pull Gin into that. He already brought Oboro down with him, he couldn’t - he <em>wouldn't</em> do the same to Gin.</p><p>But the negative response tore Gin in two. He nodded but his eyes dulled and his shoulders sagged. Then he tried to brush it off and he stuck a pinky in his nose - except he went to far up and he growled and winced and whined about it instead of the real issue.</p><p>“You deserve your own name, Gin,” Shouyou said and even though Gin pretended to not hear him, he froze and shifted. “Let’s choose one together.”</p><p>That threw Gin’s spirits up to the moon. He doesn’t beam up at Shouyou, but his cheeks flush red and his grip tightens on his sword.</p><p>He mumbles a response into his shirt and flicks wine eyes up to his Sensei. </p><p>They spend the entire night mulling over options.</p><p>They only seemed to find things Gin <em> wasn’t </em> allowed to name himself after: no <em> Yaksha</em>, no <em> Akuma</em>, no <em> Shiro</em>, no <em> Oni</em>, no <em> Kitsune</em>, no <em> Karasu</em> (it made sense, Shouyou thought, that Gin would be drawn to words describing demons and crows.)</p><p>Gin was at a loss, left with only vulgar and violent ideas. After all, he was born on a battlefield. His Mother was formed from the Weapons, his Father the Crows and Maggots.</p><p>“How about something more peaceful?”</p><p>Gin tilted his head. He didn’t need to say the idea was stupid, yet Shouyou’s smile didn’t budge.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“What’s something you like?”</p><p>Gin likes a lot of things: he likes sweets and swords and fighting and - and what?</p><p>“Food.” Shouyou didn’t respond and Gin almost sighed at that. “Rice?”</p><p>From there, the brainstorming bloomed into an assortment of <em> we can’t just name you Gohan</em>, to which Gin was very adamant that he could, in fact, go by <em> Gohan. </em>As a first name, at least.</p><p>But Shouyou and Gin both decided that they had grown fond of <em> Gin </em>staying his first name.</p><p>It didn’t take long before they landed on <em> Sakata </em> - rice fields. A place Gin had often found himself in a less peaceful, more morbid context. It was a common ground and a name that could represent him.</p><p>“Sakata Gin,” Gin said and his eyes glowed, <em> a name</em>. A small thing but it blossomed into an identity in his heart. It was something from nothing and he wasn’t going to let it go easily.</p><p>He wouldn’t admit that he wanted more - it made him… human. <em> Sakata Gin </em> - a name, a title. After <em> years </em>of being told he was a demon, a ghost, a creature that had taken the shape of an innocent child - as if, if only it had done so right and not taken such an evil form with silver hair and glowing eyes, he may have fooled them - he finally had something to claim  when before, he had accepted everything the adults thrown upon him. </p><p>What child would sit on corpses and steal from weary and honorable soldiers?</p><p>The next night, Gin went back. This time, Shouyou was not as prepared, but Gin made up for that.</p><p>“What’s a birthday?” <em> Oh</em>, Shouyou almost sighs as he lets the boy in. Shouyou had never had such a thing himself, and traveling with Gin, it was an easy thing to forget.</p><p>But of course this young child in need of <em> something </em> wanted a birthday. Plus, it was an excuse for the boy to pester his Sensei about candy and sweets and practice matches with his powerful teacher.</p><p>“It’s the day you are born.”</p><p>“Oh. How do I figure out my birthday?”</p><p>How could Shouyou explain that Gin couldn’t do that? That it was impossible? But Gin's gotten smart - he'd always been smart. Just, in his own way. In understand humans, he's always had to, after all, travelling on wordless plains where the slightest twitch meant the difference between life and death.</p><p>So Shouyou steadies his face and breathes.</p><p>“Well… how about instead, we choose one? A day that is important to you.”</p><p>Gin didn’t need any time to think.</p><p>“Yesterday,” he said with a wide smile, “yesterday will be my birthday.” Shouyou laughs as he stands and heads for his calendar. He picks it up and sits beside Gin.</p><p>“October Ninth?” Gin then scrunches his nose for a moment and stares at the calendar.</p><p>“No… how about today?”</p><p>“What’s so special about today?”</p><p>“Today… I want a new <em> first </em>name.”</p><p>“I thought you liked Gin?”</p><p>“I do, but it’s short. No one names their kid something like <em> Gin</em>. That’s lame.” Shouyou laughs and firmly plants a hand in those soft wild curls, messing up the permed hair if that’s even possible. Gin grumbles but doesn’t react other than for a pale blush that paints his cheeks.</p><p>“Okay, okay. But you like Gin?” Shouyou asks and Gin nods. “Then how does Gintoki sound?”</p><p>Unlike the night before where they spent hours mulling over a last name, Gin immediately jumps at the name and looks up, eyes wide and bright.</p><p>“Gintoki? Gintoki… I like that, Gintoki.” He rolls the name around, blinking and staring down at his hands. It works: <em> Sakata Gintoki</em>. “Sounds like a real name.”</p><p>“Yes, it does.” And while Shouyou cannot picture Gintoki as an adult, he can guess what the man will look like enough - but, more than that, he can see the soul this young boy will posses. So pure, so blindingly silver. He can't help but smile, it's different, somehow softer and yet so genuine it makes Gin - Gin<em>toki </em>stare<em>.</em> “Well then, happy birthday, Sakata Gintoki.”</p><p>Again, Gintoki blushes and this time he doesn’t hide it. Instead, he beams up at Shouyou, wide and bright and so hopeful it almost hurts. But instead, Shouyou smiles back and he embraces his wild student, an embrace that Gintoki reciprocates.</p><p><em> Sakata Gintoki</em>, Gintoki rolls the name around in his head, <em> born on October Tenth</em>. And he decides that it’s perfect and he’s glad it took so long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>